Field of the Invention
The subject matter relates to a processing unit having at least one processing station and at least one covering partly surrounding the processing station, wherein the covering has at least one viewing window. In addition, the subject of the matter relates to a method for operating such a processing facility and to the use of such a processing facility.
Description of Related Art
Present-day processing facilities (aka. units) in the manufacturing industry, for example production facilities, production lines, packaging facilities, filling facilities or the like, are getting more complex. The requirements, regarding hygiene for example, are getting stricter and stricter due to statutory provisions. The dimensional accuracy and process reliability requirements have also been increased by product purchasers. A trouble-free production process must always be guaranteed, in which, in addition, traceability and monitorability of production processes and possible errors are required.
In order to maintain a trouble-free production flow and in order to be able to trace production steps, a large number of sensors are usually installed in the processing facilities. A processing facility usually has an infeed channel, through which a raw material is introduced into the installation, at least one processing station, in which the raw material is processed, and an outfeed channel, from which the processed product is output. A plurality of processing stations can be arranged sequentially one after another within a processing facility and in this way form a production line.
For operational safety reasons, processing facilities (aka. processing installations, processing units) are usually protected by covers. These covers, as a general rule, prevent a manual intervention, which involves a considerable risk of injury, from taking place during the production process. In addition, a covering at a processing station can become necessary for hygienic reasons. Finally, a cover (covering) of the processing station prevents production waste products from being released in an uncontrolled manner from the processing station into the surroundings. A covering (casing) does not always have to completely encase the processing station. It suffices if the covering is arranged like a wall or a tunnel between an operator of the processing station and the actual processing means of the processing station.
In the packaging industry, in particular in filling facilities (installations), processing stations arranged one after another can comprise, for example, an unfolding unit, a sterilisation unit, a filling unit and a closing unit. Here, for example, a package sleeve is firstly unfolded in the unfolding unit. Then, for example, a bottom of the package sleeve is closed and the unfolded package sleeve which is only open on one side is sterilised in a sterilising unit. Subsequently, the foodstuff can be filled into the sterilised unfolded package in an aseptic chamber. Afterwards, the package can be closed on the remaining open side. During its passage through the processing facility the package is moved from processing station to processing station by means of a conveying device, for example a conveyor belt. At least one viewing window can be provided in the covering at each processing station. The viewing window is arranged in such a way that it at least partly unblocks the view of the processing process or the operating means of the processing station. Of course, the processing stations mentioned can also be part of a system of the subject matter described below.
As has already been explained in the introduction, the number of sensors within a processing station is constantly increasing. Monitoring of the production processes is becoming more and more continuous and the processing steps are constantly becoming more complex. This results in a large number of parameters and states, such as temperature, pressure, throughput volume, speed, angular speed, distances or suchlike having to be monitored by sensors respectively suitable for this purpose. Temperature sensors, pressure sensors, throughput measuring devices, speed indicators, hygrometers, manometers, distance sensors, proximity sensors, photoelectric sensors, voltmeters, ammeters, cameras or suchlike can, for example, be used for this purpose. All these sensors supply actual-state data for respective parameters of the processing station. Of course, the sensors mentioned can also be part of a system of the subject matter described below.
For the operator, it is becoming steadily more complicated to monitor the whole processing station, so that he or she is able to intervene in the case of an error and correct the error. Since a large number of parameters must be monitored and set for the production process and a combination of erroneous parameters can lead to an unwanted outcome, the operator must be given the possibility of being able to monitor and/or readjust the parameters as easily as possible. To that end, nowadays the operator is informed in a user manual which parameters must be in which value ranges and how the parameters are to be monitored.
In the case of an error, the operator must consult the user manual, so that he or she can possibly correct the error himself or herself. If he or she is not able to do this, he or she must call in a technician qualified for this purpose, which unnecessarily halts the production process. As long as the error is not corrected, the whole processing facility stands idle.
In order to simplify the production process, it would be helpful to make means available to the operator to help him or her monitor the parameters of the processing station. Hence, the subject matter was based on an object of improving the operability of processing stations.